Dimitri
Dimitri Rocket is a main character in the second installment in The Pokemon Books series, The Pokemon Books, Book 2: The GS Journey. History He was born the son of Giovanni and Ariana Rocket, alongside brothers Kamon Rocket and Darko Rocket, as well as his innocent sister, Cassidy Rocket. He took a less dark plan in life, quitting Team Rocket after being forced into joining. He was sent to the Hoenn Region when Giovanni disappeared, where he caught many strong Pokemon. The GS Journey Dimitri had apparently been in Johto for just a few minutes when he saw Kamon. Deciding to test him, the two twins battled. Dimitri's Hoenn Pokemon proved too powerful, so he helped train Kamon. He helped him evolve his Haunter, and taught his Feraligatr Hydro Cannon. He spectated during Kamon's Gym Battle with Jasmine, and also gave him a ride to Goldenrod. He waited until Kamon finished his business in Goldenrod, passing the time by dispatching of Rocket Grunts. When Kamon was ready to leave, they flew to Blackthorn. He also watched Kamon's Gym Battle with Clair, thoroughly enjoying the battle until his brother lost. However, he seemed generally happy when Clair gave Kamon the Gym Badge anyway. He then gave his brother a ride to the port at Olivine, where the ferry to the Pokemon League awaits. He has recently told Kamon that he would do whatever it takes to help Kamon win the Pokemon League, and has even entered it himself (By using the second, usually ignored method of entering it). Battles Olivine Town - Dimitri VS Kamon - WIN Goldenrod City - Dimitri VS Rocket Grunts - WIN Pokemon On Current Team Sceptile - Dimitri's Starter Pokemon, Sceptile is fast, brave, and powerful, knowing the moves Solarbeam, Frenzy Plan, Leaf Blade, and Faint Attack. Vibrava - A powerhouse on Dimitri's team, Vibrava has proved to be a powerful opponent, being able to stand its ground against an Ice-Type Pokemon. Torkoal - Another powerhouse on Dimitri's team, Torkoal is a powerful offensive and defensive Pokemon, able to defeat Kamon's Sneasel quite easily. Skarmory - Another member of Dimitri's team, Skarmory is mostly used for flight. It is currently unknown what battling prowess it may possess. Raichu - Briefly seen when he was training with Kamon for the Double Battles in the Pokemon League. It has proved to be able to stand its own against Feraligatr and Ursaring in a Double Battle. Sharpedo - Briefly seen when he was training with Kamon for the Double Battles in the Pokemon League. It has proved to be able to stand its own against Feraligatr and Ursaring in a Double Battle. Formerly Owned Haunter (Kamon's) - When he was helping Kamon, he and Kamon traded, Vibrava for Haunter, and then traded back, in order to make Haunter evolve. The trade wasn't taken seriously, and Haunter could hardly have counted as being part of Dimitri's actual team, however. At Home It is unknown what other Pokemon Dimitri has captured, or if he has captured any apart from his active team. Category:Trainers